Bumper Allen
'''Bumper Allen '''is a student at Barden University, and formerly the leader of The Treblemakers, an all-male a cappella group, and is quite mean towards the students at the university including The Bellas. Biography Bumper is the leader of Barden's all-male a cappella group The Treblemakers, who are also the ICCA's reigning champions, six years running. Shortly before the 2012 ICCA Finals, which would have possibly marked their seventh consecutive win, Bumper leaves in favor of John Mayer's invitation to sing back up on Mayer's new album. Pitch Perfect The Treblemakers open the movie with an electrifying opening to the 2011 ICCA Finals, where they win the competition after a junior Bella vomits during her solo, ruining any chances the Bellas may have had of winning the championship. They are later shown at the start of the next school year singing "Let It Whip" in front of the school, as a recruiting strategy. The Treblemakers' high standards are revealed during the a cappella auditions, where they are revealed to have accepted only two new Trebles, Jesse and Kolio. During Hood Night, Bumper is seen, along with Donald, the Treble beatboxer and rapper, standing alone, seemingly confused as to why no girls would approach them. While drunk, Bumper tries to flirt with Fat Amy, but is rebuffed. At the Riff-Off, Bumper and the rest of the Treblemakers start off with a strong opening, with the fight going back and forth between them and the Bellas, with the Treblemakers taking the win with their impressive improv. During the Regionals, the Treblemakers exceed expectations once again by winning first place. After leaving, though, the Treblemakers—specifically, Bumper— picked a fight with some older a cappella singers, in which the Bellas got involved. In the midst of the confusion, a glass window was broken and [Beca was left to take the blame. On the way to the semifinals, the Trebles spot Amy fueling up the Bellas' bus and Bumper throws a burrito at her, though they later returned to pick the Bellas up after their bus ran out of fuel. At the ICCA semifinals, the Treblemakers continue their winning streak, taking first place and advancing to the finals once again. The Treblemakers are expected to win the finals by everyone; however, just days before the finals, Bumper pulls out of the group, announcing his intention to sing backup for John Mayer. He is quickly replaced with Benji. Personality and traits Bumper is the leader of an extremely successful all-male a cappella group, The Treblemakers, and his arrogance comes at no surprise. It first rears its ugly head when Benji first introduces himself as a fan, after which Bumper rebuffs him, indirectly calling him weird. Bumper is also a capable leader and a talented singer, as it is mentioned during the regionals that he has gained enough fame to successfully launch his own line of sports sandals. Though it is shown how close he is to the rest of the Trebles, Bumper is also extremely self-centered, as when he was contacted by John Mayer to perform backup, he leaves the Trebles without a second thought just days before the championship. As with most other characters in the film, Bumper is a very passionate a cappella singer. It is implied that the Treblemakers feel the same way for Bumper as the Bellas do about Aubrey, as one of the Trebles calls Bumper a jerk. Just before the Bellas' performance at the 2011 ICCA finals, Bumper lobs a couple of insults the Bellas' way. Appearances Bumper is portrayed by Adam DeVine in Pitch Perfect. Gallery Tumblr mgi4yceZwr1rjtpqio1 500.png Tumblr mgi4wvHliS1rjtpqio1 500.png Tumblr mghzkn16431r9swc5o1 500.png Tumblr mgh2gmop601s33pdno1 500.jpg Tumblr mg7dmwg7Pm1qb5hmgo5 500 large (1).gif Category:Characters Category:Male characters